Aquarius Origins (LORE)
Secret origins of Aquarius (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10039 Real name: Susan Brooks Date of Birth: February 18, 1917, Philadelphia, PA Marital status: Single Race: White Family: parents deceased (1918, Spanish Flu), one maternal aunt (Eleanor or Nellie, unknown last name and occupation) current location unknown Occupation: Nurse, graduated 1938 Saint Luke's School of Nursing (top 20% of class) Appearance: 5'6, Black hair, worn in a neat bun, brown eyes, glasses (myopia), athletic build Distinguishing marks: small scar over left eye, soggy appearance (Personal note: I have no other way to describe this) Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: minimal Background: Susan Brooks was orphaned at fourteen months and left to the care of various orphanages. The earliest records were lost in a fire in 1935, but she participated in the orphan train, and was fostered by Dr. J. Smith in Kansas City. There, she received some early medical training and assisted the doctor and his staff, along with seven other fosterlings (five deceased, one formally adopted by Dr. Smith and one missing, see attached documents). Dr. Smith's staff members are currently under investigation for child abuse and unlawful experimentation, but the doctor himself has eluded capture since 1937. Although some of the staff claims that Miss Brooks participated willingly in these experiments, other reports contradict this. Under interrogation, Miss Brooks claims to have run away from the doctor's clinic. In early 1940, Miss Brooks accepted a position with the Kansas City Children's Mercy Hospital (see attached employment records) and worked mainly with emergency patients. Although her records were not outstanding, the hospital administrators expressed comfort with her competence and willingness to work. In late November 1941, unusually warm temperatures made the Missouri River flood its banks and Miss Brooks was assigned to assist rescuers. Due to unclear circumstances, Miss Brooks was misdirected and located three children (Martha, Mary and Alan Templeton) in a flooded house. With the waters rising, she attempted to evacuate them, but was unable to overcome their terror, and, determined not to abandon them, assisted them to upper levels in the house. The house crumbled around them, and Miss Brooks tried to force the water back and keep the house together, by force of her will alone, but was unable to rescue two of the children who were washed away. Martha Templeton still lives in an orphanage, but has not spoken since this incident. She is very young (4 years old) and it seems unlikely that she will pose a security risk. There are signs that the child suffered serious injuries during the flood and investigators consider it likely that Miss Brooks healed her by some unknown means. Upon being informed of her Talent status, she was very disappointed to learn that Howard Hughes has already awarded his prize to James Moreland, “The Indestructible Man” (see file #10037 for more details). Abilities: Miss Brooks submitted willingly to testing and seemed eager to use her capabilities, which are mainly associated with water. She is capable of creating a large quantity of water on demand and can manipulate it in almost unlimited fashion, including the strange bubble of water she can create to protect herself. She can also create a "water blast" effect, much like a short burst from a fire hose (personal note: it hits incredibly hard and I would advise not having it tested on any necessary personnel). In terms of vulnerabilities, Miss Brooks requires constant exposure to water to continue using her Talents. Her soaked appearance is under her conscious control and, with effort she can look normal, but the lack of water on her skin for 24 hours triggers a flaking skin condition. Psychological profile: Miss Brooks is a quiet, practical young woman who seems eager to use her new abilities. She lacks close personal contacts, in the form of family or friends, but seems eager to meet new people. Her blunt, tactless manners may cause some tension in any group she joins, and certainly she should not occupy any position requiring diplomacy. However, as her response during the Kansas City flood showed, her impulses towards protecting others may be key to manipulating her. As a side interest, she believes in a group called “The Atlantean Illuminati” who, according to her, act to manipulate world events and conspire to crush individual interests. So far, it has not impacted her performance as a nurse or a Talent, but it would be wise to keep a watchful eye on this. (Note: All evidence she has gathered on this topic is resolutely circumstantial and should be treated as highly suspect.) She also claims she can taste distinct differences in water from different sources, and has begun collecting her favorites. So far, even complex mixes of waters have not been able to baffle this ability. We feel there is some security risk but hope that we have convinced her to keep silent on her powers for “the good of the nation.” Appeals to patriotism, or to the good of others, seem particularly effective. Current assignment: Under the command of Agent Richard Price along with Deja Vu, Shade and a third, light-manipulating Talent (see files #10041, 10047 and 10055 respectively). The team is to use their skills and talent-detection to locate and recruit other talents before enemy agents can eliminate them, or before they can be recruited by rival organizations. With the looming threat of war, this agency considers recruitment and training of new US Talents a top priority. Further, it is hoped that small teams of Talents like this one will be vital for American interests, both in wartime and peace. Status updates: (See attached documents)